When chemical-mechanical polishing is used to form damascene and dual-damascene wires during the fabrication of integrated circuits the uniformity of the polishing process is most important in reducing defects and increasing yields. The industry is always welcoming to improved polishing methods. The embodiments of the present invention provide a significant increase in uniformity of the chemical-mechanical polishing process.